


Bruises

by Takemykeyboard



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takemykeyboard/pseuds/Takemykeyboard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun always gets injured in battles and Neptune would like to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

“Dude, again?”

“I use a staff and nun-chucks, it’s bound to happen!” Sun pouted as he plopped onto Neptune’s bed.

Neptune sighed and walked to his nightstand, not looking at the faunus,whose arms were crossed and head turned in indignation. This was the third time in two weeks a mission ended with Sun’s arms covered in dark bruises. Beacon’s Grimm combat class had started sending them out in pairs to “increase their resourcefulness and partner teamwork.” It was more like how much could they fight before collapsing. Sun and Neptune did well, but not without their share of scrapes and bruises.

Neptune finally found the cream he was looking for. He turned to Sun. “Okay monkey boy, arms out.”

Sun obliged, putting his arms zombie-like in front of him, but his head still turned. “I’m fine Nep! We get hurt! We’re Hunters, it happens.”

“Except when it happens so often your arms are too stiff to use your weapon.” Neptune dipped his fingers in the smooth white cream and lightly rubbed it onto Sun’s bruises. “You’re lucky you’re a faunus. These would take weeks to heal on me.” Neptune knew Sun would be fine in a week tops. Nothing could keep him down for long.

“See? You know how I heal, Seaweed. I’ll be back to normal soon then we can go kick some more Grimm ass!” Sun turned his head to grin at his partner. He lifted his arms, palms out, to show Neptune. The cream already absorbed into his skin.

“Yeah yeah.” Neptune turned to kneel in front of his nightstand. He screwed the lid back onto the jar and put it back into its place, smiling softly at how easily Sun recovers from pouty moods. He looked up to face his red bracers, sitting on his nightstand after being removed for the cream.

Neptune turned back to Sun, who was checking his weapon for marks. He looked back at the bracers.

“Sun?”

“What?” Sun lifted his head to look at Neptune. “Did you get your collar stuck in the drawer again?”

“No...” Neptune turned to Sun, a bracer in each hand. “Put these on.” He held them out to the faunus.

“Your bracers? Why?” Sun took them anyway. He slipped the right glove onto his hand, clenching and unclenching his fingers to test the fit. He put on the left, doing the same.

Neptune watched him. Clearly deep in thought, looking the bracers and Sun’s arms up and down slowly. “It might work...” he muttered.

“Dude? What are you saying? And why are we suddenly playing outfit swap?” Sun tilted his head. “You sure you didn’t get hit in the brain?”

“Take them.”

“What?”

“The bracers. They’re yours now.”

Sun jumped up from the bed, wrestling with the fabric to get them off. “No way! They’re your bracers! What if you get whacked in the arm or something? You’re scrawny! You’ll break! No way. I’m not gon-”

Neptune grabbed Sun’s wrists, grinning at his concern. “Dude you need them way more than I do. I’ll just get new ones. I don’t get hit much on the arms anyway.”

Sun stopped moving. “You sure?”

“Yep.”

“Okay then.” Sun looked down at their hands, touched by how much Neptune cared. The partners stood in silence.

“WELL I better go shower then, post battle gross you know!” Neptune let go of Sun’s wrists and half ran to the bathroom. Sun thought he saw a bit of red on the boy’s face.

Sun smiled. Looking down again at Neptune’s- his bracers.

~~~

“Fight time let’s go boys!” Their leader was up early again, always willing to forego precious sleep for some Grimm action. “Up up! One, two, one two!” He paced between their beds, a manic grin on his face and an excited look in his eyes.

Soon the rest of SSSN stumbled out of bed and into their clothes. Sage and Scarlet went to the locker room to get their weapons because they are “rule abiding Hunters dammit.” Neptune harnessed his weapon onto his back and made to follow them, looking back into the room in time to see Sun smiling softly down at his hands.


End file.
